


Market Day

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Top Jensen, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: JD Morgan is out to acquire some new pleasure thralls. Of course, they must audition. And the business owner, Alaina Huffman, is getting quite friendly with JD as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Written as a pinch-hit for [SPN-J2 Xmas Exchange!](spn_j2_xmas.livejournal.com) Dear [saltandbyrne](saltandbyrne.livejournal.com), I stuffed in a number of things you like I hope :-D including things I've never written before! I truly hope you enjoy!!

* * *

JD Morgan enjoys Market Day. Sometimes he's not really looking for anything specific, but just browsing the various booths and tents for fun. Sometimes he needs some household help, like a new dishwasher minion or a laundry drudge. Every once in a while, he's ready to make a big purchase, like a housekeeper or a stable manager, a position with real responsibility. He likes to take his time, see what's available before making a short list of viable possibilities.

Today, he's shopping for the best thing of all. Today, JD is looking for some new pleasure thralls.

His previous ones have aged a bit; while still attractive, they just aren't as ripe and fresh like he prefers. He's moving them into other household positions, and a couple he's giving to friends who admire them and will take good care of them. JD runs a tight ship at home, but he takes care of his household and refuses to abuse or beat anyone in it.

Just knowing that today he'll have new playmates puts a spring in JD's step. He's a robust man, tall and deep-chested, strong limbs. He knows he's passably handsome, and the salt & pepper beard he's grown lately is very flattering. He smiles readily and laughs heartily and enjoys his liquor and his bed-mates.

He's been debating whether to get males or females this time, but frankly he's open to anything. Pairs would be nice too, since one of JD's favorite things is to watch his thralls have sex. He enjoys lounging in his silk pajama pants, sipping some good brandy or whiskey and smoking a fine cigar while his pleasure thralls pant and writhe and orgasm in front of him. He'll stroke himself through the silk, relishing the ultra-smooth sensation on his skin, then pull his cock out and tease himself as he watches mouths gasping and skin sweating, finally choosing the one who pleased him the most to suck him off or be fucked on the chaise.

The first tent he stops at, Pellegrino's Cock Cache, specializes in men and boys, and the obsequious owner Pellegrino himself greets JD. “Morgan! Delighted to see you! Are you in the market for some fresh flesh? I have some delightful specimens on hand.” He ushers JD inside and escorts him to a comfortable chair, clapping his hands for wine. “What are you looking for today? Six? Sixteen? Sixty? I have everything you could wish for.”

JD looks at Pellegrino with mild distaste. He finds the man is a little slimy, but Pellegrino does have some good man-flesh sometimes, so it's worth taking a peek. “Nothing too young, I don't like children. I want a young man, maybe two, with some muscles, full-grown.”

“Of course!” Pellegrino turns and summons an underling. “Bring lots 32, 36, and 42. Naked, of course!”

The lots are brought out promptly and lined up on a low platform. They are indeed naked, each of them with wrists cuffed with a light chain. The first has curly brown hair and large, soft blue eyes, and is slim and lightly built. The second has light brown wavy hair, a little long at the neck, and a curl to his lip that promises spirit. The third is the most beautiful of the three, with almost black curly hair, piercing eyes, and a very muscular build. He makes JD's cock stir a little. 

“What would you like to see? They can do anything you want, including fuck.”

JD studies the trio. He's not terribly interested in the first two, but the third one is striking. “Number three there—I want him to kiss the other two. Make it toppy.”

Pellegrino claps his hands. “Matt! Show some moves with Rob and Rich there!”

The third man—Matt—turns to the smirking man and pulls him in hard, wrapping one well-muscled arm around Rich's neck and attacking his mouth. Matt grabs Rich's ass with his other hand, grinding their hips together. When he pushes Rich away, JD can see Rich is aroused, but Matt just moves right on to Rob, who's looking a little scared. Nonetheless he gives his all back to Matt, who repeats his performance. All three men are breathing harder when the line back up again, cocks at various levels.

Pellegrino turns eagerly to JD. “Your thoughts? Would you like to see more?”

JD sips the wine and grimaces at its sour taste. He hands that glass off to a minion. “Really only the third one interests me at all, but I've only just started my search. Hold him for the afternoon, pass on the other two.” He gets up and moves to the exit. “Thanks for the wine.”

Stepping back out into the sunshine makes JD's eyes water for a moment. He sighs and fishes for a peppermint in his pocket to remove the unpleasant wine taste from his mouth. The choices had been disappointing, but he reminds himself firmly that that was only the first stop. He does decide to skip the next two places—Biggerson's Babes and Prick in a Poke—instead opting to head straight to Huffman's Heavenly Bodies. Alaina's prices are a little higher, but she gets some excellent stock.

Alaina greets him with a kiss on the cheek and a cold beer. Her luxuriant red hair curls around her face and shoulders, and her grey silk gown is tight over her splendid tits and round ass. JD wouldn't mind a little personal customer service with her, but she's never made that offer, and he's a gentleman. She gets him settled on a couch and asks what he's looking for.

“I'm not picky about gender, but I'm interested in seeing some pairs. And I'd like to have them audition.” He takes a gulp of beer; it's cold and delicious after being in the sun.

“Of course! Intercourse? Kink?”

He shrugs. “Can we play it by ear? I definitely want to see how well they take direction.”

“Certainly! I have several lovely thralls, but lets start with these two.” She sends a minion off. “They're as mated a pair as I've seen, but they play well with others too. And they're quite gorgeous.”

The minion returns, looking dwarfed by the two strapping young men following. JD eyes them appreciatively. Both are tall; one had to be a good six foot, and the other tops him by two or three inches. Both are naked, and their bodies have been oiled to display their musculature. The dark blond one has fair skin, wide shoulders, and heavily muscled arms, while the taller one with dark hair has a well-built chest, washboard abs, and long, long legs. Both have well-defined hip cuts that angle toward impressive cocks, long and fat even as they hang flaccid.

“Very nice! Great bodies and they're both quite handsome too.” JD leans forward. “Are those freckles?”

“Yes, aren't they charming? Really a beautiful pair. Come close, Jensen, Jared, we want to look at your eyes and teeth.”

The two men approach the couch and kneel. JD notes that they both had strong, white teeth, and that Jensen's eyes are a vibrant green, while Jared's eyes seem to be a mix of blue, green, and brown and were quite striking.

“Move over to the carpet,” Alaina directs them, and JD sees a plush rug laid out a couple of feet away. “Mr. Morgan wants to see you in action, and you will also take direction from him.”

Jared and Jensen bent their heads in acquiescence and moved to the carpet. They begin kissing, and JD can see right away what Alaina meant about their bond. It's clearly visible in their tenderness, and it adds to their allure. They're running their hands over each other now as they kiss, squeezing each others' perfect asses and teasing perky nipples.

“JD?” Alaina asks, sitting closer to him on the couch. Her perfume is spicy, and he can just about peek down the loose neckline of her dress to the white globes inside. He fixes his eyes back on the men, who are now waiting for his direction. “What do you want to see? Oral? Anal? They enjoy switching, so your choice for top.”

“Jensen tops. Make Jared submit to you. And this is just an audition so keep it short, but I want you both to come.” JD rubs his hands together, hoping for a good show.

Jared and Jensen turn back to each other and kiss again, but it's clear right away that Jensen is now in charge. He moves Jared around, turning his back to Jensen's front. Jensen pinches Jared's nipples while playing with his balls at the same time, and Jared whimpers. He's hard in moments, his cock jutting out big and dark, and Jensen stops the ball-play to give it a couple of good smacks. JD can't breath for a second, watching that cock sway. A clear drop falls from it and Jared's hips buck. Jensen slaps his ass two or three times before pushing Jared's shoulders down, putting him on all fours. Jensen pushes his head and Jared goes down on his elbows docilely.

“Nice,” murmurs JD, and Alaina nods.

“He's a big boy, but he submits beautifully.” JD glances at her and notices that her cheeks are pinking. Clearly she is not unaffected by the audition either.

Jensen is poised between Jared's thighs now, his own erection sliding up and down Jared's crack. “They're tested regularly, so they're cleared for barebacking,” Alaina said, and as if on cue, Jensen lines himself up at Jared's entrance and pushes in hard. JD gives a little grunt at the smack of Jensen's body hitting Jared's ass, watching eagerly as Jensen's balls slap at Jared's. Damn, these boys were hot!

Jensen fucks Jared hard, skin slapping loudly; their bodies are quickly gleaming with sweat. Jensen's ass flexes delectably with every thrust, and JD is thinking seriously about pulling his own dick out. Jared is moaning and gasping, his hands scrabbling at the rug and his cock hanging down, jouncing with Jensen's thrusts. Suddenly Jensen stops and pulls out, flipping Jared onto his back and plunging right in again. His hands spread Jared/s thighs wide, and JD and Alaina can clearly see Jensen's shiny dick sliding in and out of Jared's hole while Jared's stiff cock bounces on his belly.

“Come,” orders Jensen gruffly, and Jared yowls and comes, striping his belly with white. Jensen pulls out and gives himself a few quick, hard strokes and then he too climaxes, adding his come to the puddle. They're still shuddering when Jensen leans down and laps at their combined release, covering his tongue with the thick white fluid and then kissing Jared open-mouthed and messy, sharing it between them. He scoops a finger through it and rubs it on Jared's nipples, anointing both of them before feeding him more in another kiss.

JD rubs the back of his neck, then tries to subtly shift at his pants. He's undeniably hot and bothered by the intense display. Alaina's tits are pushing at his arm too, and they feel pretty good. He'd like to just slide his hand right down her dress and squeeze those pretties, but he knows he's so turned on right now that he might not be thinking the clearest. He clears his throat and gulps some of his forgotten beer.

“Well, JD? How do you like my lovely boys?” purrs Alaina, one hand resting on his thigh.

“They were, ah, quite good. Yes, quite good indeed.” JD watches Jensen get up, give Jared a hand and then help steady him as they walk off to the side, where some benches offer seating for waiting thralls. “Do you have anything as good in females?”

“Oh yes! I have a very pretty, very hot pair of young women, just in. Bring in Genevieve and Danneel, please.” She settles back again, and JD is positive her neckline is lower than before; he can easily see the entire top slopes of her breasts, and just the crescent edge of the darker flesh around her nipple. God, what is she doing to him? Is this how she softens up potential buyers? She takes a deep breath and exhales, and the pale skin quivers.

JD tears his eyes away as two young women are brought in. Both have long wavy hair, one dark and the other copper. The dark-haired woman is petite, with small, well-shaped tits and dark, almond eyes, while the copper-haired woman has rounder brown eyes and large tits sitting up firm and high. They stop and pose together, arms curled around each other's waist, naked and beautiful.

“They really are lovely,” comments JD, his eyes studying the women. “They look a little delicate though. Can they take it rough or are they going to break? I want strong thralls, not ones that will snap easily.”

“Oh, don't let their feminine demeanor mislead you. These thralls are energetic and strong, and kinky as you could wish. Danneel is the ginger, and Genevieve the brunette. Would you like to see them in action?” At JD's nod, Alaina summons the pair to the carpet. “Audition for Mr. Morgan, and let him see that you aren't weak or prissy.” She sits back and pats JD's thigh again, giving it a little squeeze. “I think you'll like this.”

He surreptitiously pushes at his crotch, but when he catches Alaina's smirk, he thinks he wasn't surreptitious enough. 

The women move to the carpet, where they sit down facing each other. Danneel runs her hand through Genevieve's dark hair and pulls her in for a kiss. They kiss for a minute, and it's pretty. JD;s about to speak up when Danneel cups Genevieve's breasts, massaging and squeezing them. She pushes Genevieve back onto her hands and moves between her legs to kiss and bite her sweet little tits. JD settles back, happy there's some action started.

Geneveive pins Danneel's head to her chest with one hand, arching her back under Danneel's busy mouth. She's whimpering a little, soft tiny sounds, and when Danneel pushes her to lie flat on the carpet, she goes easily. Danneel suckles at her tits again before moving down to her pussy, spreading Genevieve's thighs wide so she can tongue and kiss her. Genevieve's head rolls on the rug and she clutches her boobs, squeezing them hard and pinching her nipples. Danneel reaches up with one hand and smacks each nipple, making Genevieve cry out. She does it again and again until Genevieve is writhing under the slaps and Danneel's busy mouth. Danneel is moaning herself, humming while she eats Geneveive out.

JD is rapt; Alaina wasn't kidding when she said these thralls were hot. When Genevieve comes, yelling while Danneel holds her hips down, he cant breathe for a second. “Just wait, they aren't done yet,” whispers Alaina in his ear, her breath hot and her words punctuated by the tip of her tongue tracing his ear.

The thralls are panting, Danneel hauling Genevieve up to a sitting position where they kiss and caress each other. After a moment of soft kisses, they heat up again, this time with Genevieve taking charge. She grabs a couple of big floor pillows and pulls them over, arranging Danneel to recline against them, sitting between her thighs. They kiss again, bodies rubbing together. Genevieve sits back on her knees, playing with Danneel's large boobs, rubbing them, hefting them in her small hands. She licks Danneel's nipples, which JD can clearly see are pink and large and pretty tempting.

Genevieve squeezes one tit and JD jumps a little when something sprays out of it. White droplets bedeck Danneel's taut tummy. Genevieve does it again, this time keeping her mouth close and catching the spray on her tongue. The women laugh, making Danneel's boobs shake, and Genevieve does it to the other tit. She squishes Danneels' boobs together and both nipples gush, white liquid dribbling out where Genevieve laps at it, then rubs it into her skin.

JD is fascinated. “Is she pregnant or nursing?” He asks Alaina, unable to tear his eyes away.

“No, it's some type of mutation in her body. She lactates all the time. She could work as a wet-nurse, but she's so beautiful it serves her better as a kink.” JD finally looks at Alaina and sees she's cupping one breast, rubbing her thumbs over the bump where her nipple presses against the silk of her gown. JD pictures sucking on them through the silk, making a dark, wet patch where the hard nipple would stroke his tongue. He's pretty sure Alaina would like that.

Danneel moans loudly, and JD turns back to the audition. Genevieve has lube in one hand and is generously applying it to the other. Danneel's tits are shiny with milk, and her pussy is shiny with her arousal. Genevieve slides a finger into Danneel, quickly adding a second, as she nods. Then a third, and Danneel mm-hmms loudly, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. Genevieve rubs Danneels' clit while her fingers pump in and out; she's speaking to Danneel, but so softly that JD can't hear what she's saying.

Lube is smearing all over Danneel's inner thighs, making the white flesh there gleam tantalizingly. Genevieve says something to Danneel, who nods again, and a fourth finger slides into her. Genevieve's hands are small, to be sure, but JD is pretty sure that at this point they aren't stopping there. Danneel is groaning now, her hands clamped onto her boobs, little white trickles running out between her fingers. Genevieve speaks to her again, and she nods. JD leans forward, on edge and horny as hell. Genevieve pours on yet more lube--her whole hand is a big sloppy mess, dripping on the carpet, but she's ready now. She put her fingertips at Danneel's entrance, sliding in just as she's been doing, but when she gets to the thumb joint, she pauses. JD knows her thumb has to be bent across her palm, but she's got to turn and wiggle and ease that joint in.

And she does it. Danneel yells; she grabs her thighs, but they're so slippery she can't get a grip. Genevieve is moving her hand, JD can see her arm turning, accompanied by sucking, squelching sounds. He watches Danneel react to every moment Genevieve is making. Genevieve's free hand rubs Danneel's tits again, tugging hard on her nipples, smacking the heavy milk-sacks around as she pumps her hand deep inside Danneel's pussy. Genevieve may have come once already, but she's panting about as hard as Danneel is, and JD can see her nipples are hard. 

Geneveive abandons Dannell's tits and rubs her clit. Just as Danneel wails her orgasm, Genevieve wrenches her hand out and Danneel screams, convulsing on her pillows as she comes. Genevieve, breathing hard and face flushed, immediately sticks her hand between her legs and rubs herself, coming in a matter of seconds, her inner thighs wet and her legs shaking.

JD sits back, breathing rather hard himself. Alaina motions to Jared and Jensen, who come over and pick up Genevieve and Danneel. JD isn't above noticing the males are hard again; clearly the females' audition affected them too. Interesting. 

“Back to quarters, where you may all bathe, eat, and rest,” Alaina commands. They bow to her and leave the room.

JD drains his beer. He lets his head fall back onto the couch, trying to regain his composure. He's steel-hard in his pants, and he wonders if he could hit the bathroom and take care of it quickly. Worked up as he is, it certainly wouldn't take long.

“Can I get you a cold shower?” JD turns his head to see Alaina's eyes sparkling at him, her red lips curving in a blatantly seductive smile.

“I think I'm past that. There's only one way I'm going to get control of my dick at this point, and if you could point me to the bathroom, I'll go take care of business.” He figures if he could be blunt about this to anyone, it's her.

“Oh no, I can't have that. I promise total customer satisfaction...and I mean it. Especially for as...upstanding a customer as you, JD.”

Alaina swings her leg over JD's lap, then grips the neckline of her dress and yanks it down. The gray silk parts and he's finally able to see her breasts unfettered. They're as spectacular as he'd imagined, large and bouncing right in front of his face. Fat pink nipples jiggle temptingly, and he throws hesitation to the wind. He grabs one of those nipples in his lips, sucks it into his mouth, flicks his tongue over it as he sucks. He grabs the other with one hand, pinching and rolling it, squeezing as much of her tit as he could get in one hand.

Alaina throws back her head and yowls, capturing his head and shoving herself into his mouth. They're both greedy, grabbing at each other and tearing at their clothes. He slips a hand down into her silk panties and find her soaked, the fabric saturated with her arousal. He works a couple of fingers into her and she wriggles, grinding down on him. He thinks his pants might just rip with the way his dick is straining.

“Stop,” he pants, pushing her back. She looks confused, but he scrabbles at his belt and she immediately understands. She gets off the couch and unfastens her skirt as he drops his pants. His cock is ecstatic to be free, and JD can't wait to get it into the gorgeous ass that's waiting for him.

He grab's Alaina's hand and drags her over to the carpet. She falls to her knees and then onto her back, tugging at his hand to pull him down, Lying back on the same pillows Daneel was on, Alaina spreads her thighs, running her hand over her bare pink pussy, spreading herself open for him. His hand follows, rubbing her and fucking a couple of fingers into her, looking at how slick and shiny they are when he pulls them out. He watches her while he licks them; she catches her breath and bites her lip, eyes dark. He finger-fucks her again, and this time pushes them into her mouth to lick.

That's about as long as either of them can wait, after the erotic floorshow they've sat through. He moves up and sinks into her, driving in deep in one hard push. She gasps and he kisses her. They both taste like her now, and he likes it, that salty-sweet pussy taste. The kisses are frantic and sloppy, because now that they made it to this point, he's a slave to his dick, and his dick screams that it needs to fuck. They fuck hard and rough and loud, grunting and swearing, skin slapping wetly. Her boobs bounce on her chest as he drives into her, and he's hypnotized, ducking his head to suck or bite them.

Alaina cries out and he can feel her tighten up around his cock, and that's the last straw for him. They lock together, clutching each other and moaning, and it feels like it goes on and on. Maybe it does. All JD knows is finally it ebbs, and he falls to the side so he doesn't crush her.

“I'll take both pairs,” JD says somewhat breathlessly. 'The males and the females both.”

“Excellent,” Alaina replies. “I'll have them sent over tomorrow. We can do the paperwork before you leave.”

“Perfect.” JD sits up and starts collecting his clothing. Alaina is still reclined on the pillow, and she looks very fetching. “Perhaps you could bring them over yourself. We could have...dinner.”

She winked at him. “Perhaps we could.”


End file.
